jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Watkins
Background 2002 - Present Daisy Watkins was born to Charles & Hillary Watkins in the famous city of Gotham in the summer of 2002. She wouldn't even see the age of two before her parents moved them all to Dakota City as her father got a job to work at the Dakota Sports Center. Dakota City was similar to Gotham in some ways. They were both busy cities & they both had high levels of crime & poverty. Despite this, Daisy's parents did their best to shield her from such negativity & enrolled her in Vanmoor Institute, a school for gifted youth. She excelled in her classes & was frequently called a brilliant mind. She became close friends with twins, Duncan & Henry but not so much with their older friends Specs & Trapper. After one of their experiments went terribly wrong, Specs & Trapper were arrested. Unfortunately, Daisy would be a victim of their carelessness & would end up in a coma after getting knocked out by the explosion. It would be some weeks but Daisy would eventually wake up. Worried for her safety, her parents immediately transferred her to the safer & public high school, Dakota Union High. It too some time for her to adjust but Daisy would make many friends with the other students, including Frieda Goren & Shanice Vale. But one of the most important relationships she made was with local hero Static. He was known as Dakota City's superhero & she knew him as the guy that busted Specs & Trapper. After seeing him in action firsthand, her admiration for him continued to grow though her eagerness to see him in action has put her life in danger a couple of times. After years of falling for the hero, she snagged herself a kiss when he had saved her from falling debris after one of his fights. Not long after, Static revealed his identity to her... her classmate & annoying friend Virgil Hawkins. Though there was hesitation on both end, the two began a relationship that has lasted to this day but has definitely had its on & off periods. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Energy Projection: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * While most of her friends live in the residential Sadler district, Daisy lives at the business center of Westwood. * Static visited Daisy in the hospital as he blamed himself for not getting to her in time. He never told her this until after months of dating. * Daisy & her family take trips to Gotham about two or three times a year to see her mother's side of the family. While spending the day in Metropolis (Gotham's southern neighbor), Daisy caught the attention of the villain & Superman's enemy, Toyman. He felt that she was the template for his perfect mate so he kidnapped her. She was eventually saved by Superman & Static would also made his way there. Notes Category:Characters